1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to yard maintenance equipment. More particularly the present invention relates to accessories for blowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices capable of producing relatively high-velocity, low-pressure airflow for sweeping or clearing various large outdoor surface areas are well known. Further, devices capable of mechanically, via a blade or scoop assembly, sweeping or clearing various outdoor surface areas are also well known. It is also well known to adapt such devices to accomplish more than one operation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,660 discloses a machine usable with various attachments to facilitate mowing, snow blowing, or lawn cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,316 discloses a combination snow blower and lawn sweeper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,679 discloses a convertible combination snow blower, lawn mower and lawn sweeper; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,203 discloses a device that cooperates with a variety of similarly attachable conversion units adapting the device for additional uses.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains an ongoing need for an efficient, effective and economical method and/or accessory for adapting a blower or like apparatus for more than one use.